Aripiprazol
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: —Ya sabe... un mercenario demente con una bocaza. No debió meterse conmigo señorita. — Porque tenía que terminar lo empezado. Tenía que llevar su locura a los límites.
1. Chapter 1

He decidido hacerle una especie de continuación a "Limerencia", como especial de Halloween, aunque ya sea 1 de noviembre, whatever.

Iba a ser un solo one shot, pero decidí dividirlo en 6 drabbles.

Espero que les guste.

 **Marvel no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

 **Las advertencias ya están hechas por el rated que le puse a este fic.**

 **Enjoy.**

••••••••

 **Tierra 1610**

 **1.- Psicopatía**

—Tú me obligaste a hacerlo... tú me obligaste a hacerlo...

La sangre ya fría cubría casi todo su traje que era del mismo color que el vital líquido.

Una espada cruzaba por todo el pecho del arácnido, directo en el corazón, y por el corazón del mercenario también. Logró su movimiento de alguna forma en que ambos terminaran atravesados con la misma espada, unidos.

No había manera alguna de que el menor sobreviviera a eso.

Y ahí estaban ahora, arrodillados y ensangrentados dentro de un viejo garage. Se supone que solo iban a hablar, discutir sobre esto y aquello una última vez, para decirse adiós.

Obviamente, y su sentido arácnido se lo advirtió de hecho; algo terminaría saliendo mal.

Wade no aceptaba ninguna de las palabras que salían de los labios de Peter. No era lo que él quería oír.

"Wade... Entiende, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro si quiero esto, pero es lo mejor."

"¡¿Pero como va a ser lo mejor?! Te amo, me amas, ¡me lo has dicho!"

"¡Lo sé y aun lo hago! Pero... también la amo a ella..."

Las últimas palabras, esa última discusión no se apartaba de su mente. Era muy reciente para poder olvidarla. Y tan hiriente que seguro nunca en su vida lograría hacerlo.

Cada palabra que su amada araña le decía le calaba por todos sus sentidos, destruía todavía más sus ya atrofiadas neuronas, y le aplastaba el corazón como si fuera con una dura bota de nieve.

Deadpool era solo un loco mercenario sin rumbo hasta que Spiderman se cruzó en su camino. Primero rivalidad, después admiración, seguido de amistad y hasta el final amor.

¿Cómo podría ahora imaginarse una vida sin él, si era precisamente él quien le daba sentido a su miserable vida?

Se aferró demasiado a Parker. Se permitió enamorarse de él hasta el tuétano, hasta llegar a amarlo más que a su vida, más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Un amor profundo, un amor incondicional, una dependencia hacia él. Algo que cualquier médico catalogaría como limerencia en vez de amor.

Pero Deadpool negaría eso rotundamente. Él si sabía amar, él quería a Spidey para él solo y nadie mas, porque de eso se trataba el amor, ¿no?

"¡No puedes amarla a ella si me amas a mí!"

"Escucha Deadpool... necesito casarme con ella, voy a casarme con ella."

"..."

Simplemente no lo soportó. Wade estaba seguro de que había una manera de estar juntos, de unir sus corazones para siempre. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie le iba a quitar a su Peter.

Aunque tuvieran que unirse hasta la muerte. Solo que, una vez más, el antihéroe no consideró que él no podía morir. Pero su amado si.

Arrastró sus rodillas por el suelo solo un poco más, causándose otros raspones. El arma encajada en su tórax avanzaba conforme él lo hacía, apegándose lo más posible al castaño.

Ya que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó con bastantes fuerzas para llorar en su hombro. El cuerpo se hallaba ya frío, sin nada de pulso. Aun así, Deadpool solo podía sentir entre sus brazos a su amado Spiderman, qué literalmente, si no era para él, no sería de nadie mas.

—Quédate conmigo Pete... para siempre...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

••••••••

 **2.- Depresión**

Un funeral en lugar de una boda.

Un arresto en lugar de una fiesta.

Un escándalo en lugar de una celebración.

El mejor día en la vida de Mary Jane, se había convertido en el peor.

Se supone que a esa hora ya debía estar brindando, partiendo el pastel, o alguna otra cosa así. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba en un cementerio frente a un puñado de tierra, portando un vestido negro que debía ser blanco.

Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D habían asistido al lugar. A ella no le importaba. Esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera para arrodillarse frente al lugar donde hace pocas horas habían metido su féretro.

Las lágrimas caían incesantes por sus pálidas mejillas, quebrándose una vez más.

—Oh, Peter...

No pudo mas, rompió en un llanto desgarrador, dejando que sus manos llegaran hasta su abdomen, acariciándolo y recorriéndolo con mucho cariño.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

••••••••

 **3.- Psicosis**

Pasó un largo tiempo bajo la supervisión de los mejores psiquiatras de S.H.I.E.L.D. No era noticia nueva que Deadpool estuviera loco, ¿pero matar a Spiderman?

A ellos les parecía más que raro todo este asunto. Si no fuera por la información dada por un triste Stark, los agentes aún seguirían con la intriga.

Así que el jovencito arácnido y el mercenario tenían sus quereres. ¿Quién lo diría? Nick Fury se vio como el más sorprendido por todo esto, pero tenía sentido si lo miraba bien.

Si esos dos eran amantes y el mas joven estaba a punto de casarse... debían cuidar de Mary Jane.

Con esa terrible salud mental la corporación estaba casi segura que Wade no dudaría en ir por la chica también.

Aunque en vez de mejorar con los psiquiatras, empeoraba. Con el pasar de los días, cada vez que tocaban el tema de la muerte de Peter, él lo cambiaba y decía que fue el chico quien se suicidó por culpa de la pelirroja. Cuando le decían que fue él quien lo mató, él respondía que solo blasfemaban, que él jamás sería capaz de dañar a su terroncito de azúcar.

Así continuó. No mejoró en ese aspecto. Siguió diciendo que fue un suicidio y que Mary Jane era la culpable.

No, definitivamente no podían encarcelar a alguien así.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

••••••••

 **4.- Esquizofrenia**

Los días y semanas pasaron al igual que los intentos de suicidio, al igual que los olvidos, los recuerdos.

Las semanas, se volvieron meses.

Los doctores y asistentes del centro médico llevaban todo contado. Hasta ahora, doce aventadas del techo, ocho ahoarcamientos, diez veces herido con armas punzocortantes, y seis intoxicaciones de pastillas.

Era obvio que no le ocurriría nada, que en poco tiempo estaría bien.

Bien.

¿A qué se referían los médicos con eso?, ¿acaso no veían su eterno sufrimiento? Él ya nunca mas podría estar bien.

Spidey era su todo. A pesar de ser un indeciso que no podía elegir entre él y una pelirroja sin chiste; así es como lo veía Wade.

Hasta la fecha, todavía no comprende que es lo que Peter vio en esa chica. Ok, estaba buena y ardiente, eso nadie lo negaba. Pero, solo unos días antes de que le dijera lo de la boda, le había jurado un profundo amor a él. ¿Qué pasó en el transcurso de tan poco tiempo?

Eso ya no importaba. Hoy en día Wade continuaba con sus delirios del supuesto suicidio de Peter Parker, y al parecer es lo que creería por siempre. Lo que quería creer. Olvidaba y recordaba su muerte tan fácil como un niño olvidándose de hacer su tarea.

Y así es como funcionaba el día a día en aquel hospital.

Pero una cosa que es muy bien sabida es que en lugares así hasta las paredes oyen. Los médicos lo tenían muy claro, aunque se vieron confiados por el hecho de pensar que en el lugar solo tenían dementes.

¿Pero hablar de la actual dirección y situación de Mary Jane Watson como si fuera un chisme de pasillo?

Eso no tenía perdón.

Y no era cualquier información, era una bastante peculiar. Algo tan fuerte que causó un choque en las neuronas de Wilson. Cayó en el suelo arrodillado sosteniendo su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en esta mierda de lugar? ¿Portándose como un buen paciente y tratando de mejorar?

No... eso no podía ser. Eso no podía seguir así.

Casi podía sentir el fuego subiendo por sus venas. Su rojo traje había estado empolvado mucho tiempo.

— ... Esta noche alguien va a renacer.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

••••••••

 **5.- Demencia**

El sonido de las sirenas de policía le retumbaba los oídos y le importaba un reverendo cacahuate.

Volver a sentir esa adrenalina no tenía precio. La sensación de quitarle la vida a alguien por el simple placer de hacerlo, mas cuando se vive lleno de odio.

Asesinar a unos cuantos pendejos en el camino a su verdadero destino era un buen ejercicio. Era gente cualquiera, ¿no? Nadie los extrañaría.

Su vida había tenido un buen destino después de todo; ser asesinados por el renacido Deadpool. Le dieron placer a su sanguinaria alma, deberían agradecerlo según él.

Deadpool estaba de vuelta, en eso no cabía discusión. Pero el humor no estaba, los chistes no estaban, ni ninguna de las cosas que caracterizaban al mercenario.

Si su podrido corazón ya estaba hecho trizas, con esa plática que escuchó terminó de desaparecer.

¿Entonces era en verdad Deadpool? Se podría decir que era un ultimado y renovado Deadpool. Uno que ya solo parecía un asesino a sangre fría como cualquier otro.

Era Deadpool sin su chispa especial.

Como sea, esos eran solo una distracción, un entrenamiento para poner en marcha sus oxidados huesos.

El recorrido para llegar con esa persona a la que de verdad deseaba matar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya no estaba muy lejos y había logrado perder a las patrullas. La sonrisa de un total psicópata se formó debajo de su máscara.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

••••••••

 **6.- Bipolaridad**

A esto se le llamaba allanamiento de morada. Pero él prefería llamarlo "la venganza se sirve fría".

El inmenso miedo se reflejaba de muchas maneras en los ojos de aquella pelirroja.

Para ella, era ese maldito desgraciado que le quitó la vida a su Peter, y ahora venía por ella. No le extrañaba para nada. Le daba tanta furia como miedo, sobre todo porque ahora no estaba sola. No se trataba solo de ella ya.

Se aproximaba con lentitud, como si quisiera torturarla. Y realmente eso es lo que quería. M.J. no podía hacer más que arrinconarse en una esquina de su sala.

—Eres un monstruo...

—¿Yo soy un mostruo? No estaba enterado...

De solo oír su voz con esas cínicas palabras, la pelirroja quería tirársele encima. Pero no era conveniente de ninguna manera.

Solo podía quedarse quieta en el mismo lugar, esperando ser salvada. ¿Pero quién la salvaría? Su héroe ya no estaba.

—Eres la peor escoria que pueda existir... no te bastó con quitarme a Peter tú...

—¡Fuiste tú quien me quitó a Peter bastarda infeliz!

La confusión invadió a la mujer al oír esa respuesta. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ella no lo entendía. Peter era su novio, su prometido, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Mira no sé quien eres, no me interesa... ¡pero tengo una vida que cuidar y yo...!

—¡Ya lo sé estúpida! ¿Para qué crees que vine? Esa porquería que traes dentro fue el principal detonador para que Spidey te eligiera, ya lo sé todo. Debí imaginarlo.

La presión de la chica se elevaba cada vez más, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por el profundo miedo que sentía en ese momento. Con ambas manos, cubrió su crecida barriga de ya ocho meses. Temía por ella y su bebé.

Y aun, seguía sin entender de que rayos hablaba ese tipo.

—¿Pero adivina qué? No te daré el gusto de ver crecer el motivo de mi desgracia.

El filo de una de sus espadas se escuchó al ser desenfundada, y en ese mismo momento las pupilas de Mary Jane se dilataron.

Dicen que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida pasar por tus ojos. Recuerdos de su niñez comenzaron a correr por su mente, y entonces, se soltó a llorar.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

No importaba que tanto rogara, Wade ya tenía sus planes, y no eran nada bonitos.

No tuvo delicadeza en quitarle las manos del estómago, para dirigir su afilada arma al vientre bajo. Hundió solo la punta de la espada en el sitio, y lentamente comenzó a hacer una incisión como si de una cesárea se tratase.

Los gritos de la pelirroja inundaron las cuatro paredes, el dolor y la desesperación se mezclaban en ella de una manera desesperante.

Se estaba desangrando, y el dolor de una herida así sin anestesia pronto la dejaría desmayada.

Una vez terminó su primer cometido, se arrodilló cerca de ella, observando su obra de arte.

—Ya sabe, un mercenario demente con una bocaza... no debió meterse conmigo señorita.

El siguiente movimiento si la terminó de desmayar, y seguramente de mandarla hacia el otro mundo.

Deadpool metió sus manos dentro de la herida que él mismo hizo hasta sacar el bebé y cortarle el cordón umbilical. Era una masa morada, hinchada y babosa a ojos del mercenario, y era una niña.

Solo la dejó a un lado de su madre, pronto morirían ambas sino es que ya lo estaban.

Volvió a guardar sus armas manchadas de sangre, para girarse con una mirada llena de dolor pero sobre todo odio.

Su trabajo estaba terminado.

—Lo he hecho Spidey, he vengado nuestro amor, he vengado tu muerte, he...

El ultimado y renovado Deadpool se calló. Sus oídos escucharon algo a lo cual no supieron reaccionar muy bien.

Un llanto.

La bebé estaba llorando.

¿No sé supone que estaba muerta? Al parecer no, porque lloraba, y fuerte. Quería sentir coraje, callarla de un balazo y asunto arreglado. Pero le fue imposible.

Peor aún, mas neuronas se descolocaron en su cerebro.

Volvió a girarse, mirando su perfecto desastre y a la niña en el suelo llorando.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya! — Gritó a la tonto, como si la pequeña fuera a responder algo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y entonces pudo verla con detenimiento. No era solo una masa hinchada. Era una nena de cabellos castaños, y además, descendiente de Peter.

Tomó una manta que se encontró cerca del sofá para envolverla.

—¿Es suficiente con eso? ¿Ya te callarás?

Por más que quisiera hacerse el frío, oír llorar a esa pequeña no lo dejaba en paz.

Pasó saliva, y alzó a la menor en brazos, meciéndola un poco.

—Shhh shhh, ¡ya! ¡Guarda silencio Petra!

Se le salió decir. Fue casi inconsciente, al igual que su tono de voz cambiaba. La tonada tan representativa de él hacía aparición otra vez.

Pero funcionó. La niña se calló y comenzó a reír, muy poco.

Eso bastó. Eso fue suficiente para decidir que se quedaría con ella.

Porque seguramente eso es lo que su Spidey habría querido.

••••••••

Lo sé, en este fanfic Wade es todo un yandere. Y está terrible lo sé, no parece un especial de halloween, sino un especial de cosas enfermizas o algo así. (?)

Y es por mucho de lo mas deprimente que he escrito. No se si es tan deprimente que es malo, o tan malo que es deprimente.

Pero tenía que publicarlo porque ya lo había acabado.


End file.
